


Complicated

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage, Ohno and Sakurai are younger than the rest for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is complicated, and its bond mature with nurturing and love... and sometimes infidelity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

 ♥

 

He leaned over the veranda to watch the streets below. There were many people walking one way or the other, coming or going. They didn’t pay much attention to things around them, let alone things above them. The good thing about Jun’s apartment was, that it was too high from the ground, if people looked up, they would only see a guy without a shirt, since the veranda was concrete. He took a drag from his cigarette holding the smoke for a few seconds before releasing it to the fading afternoon.

  
They had been around this for a few hours. That’s how Jun liked it: slow and tortuous. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it too, that’s why he kept coming back. His voice floated from the door frame where the sliding door was still open and Aiba turned his head around. MatsuJun had put his bathrobe again. He was such a hypocrite. Doing all those dirty things to him behind closed doors and so prude outside, he smiled and asked him to repeat what he just said.

“Break’s over, Masaki, put it out and come in.” Aiba smiled before turning his whole body leaning back to the railing. He looked into his eyes taking another smoke. “And stop parading your ass on my balcony.”

“They can’t see me, it’s too high”

“My neighbors can see” Jun said looking sideways to make sure no one actually was watching them. Aiba sighed but did not move. So the apartment owner walked to him and took a peek towards the street.

“Do it here.”Aiba said pressing his naked body against Jun’s covered one. He didn’t do it in a lewd manner, it was tender and cute, but very deliberate, because by now he knew what Jun’s buttons to push. Jun just turned his head to meet his eyes and hovered a little over him, as if he was to kiss him, but he didn’t he just whispered.

“I am going inside now…” Jun said as he lifted his hand and grazed the skin on his abdomen. “If you’re not inside by the time I have had a glass of water and picked the straps, I’m not doing it at all.” Jun turned around and walked away through the sliding door.

Aiba just kept immobile feeling the blood pumping slightly faster and his libido reawakening. He put out his cigarette before following him inside.

 

* * *

 

❁

 

Right now Sho loved her. He smiled and swept a strand of hair off her brow; she smiled back and kissed his chin sloppily. Their breathing was still ragged and their hearts still ran with the high of the orgasm, he hadn’t even pulled out yet. After a few minutes of tender kisses and just plain lying on bed feeling each other’s skin, she pulled away and walked to the bathroom to clean herself.

He knew already she would take her time, so he disposed of the used condom and turned the TV on. This was the part he didn’t like, the coming back to reality and the fact that he never thought of himself as a man who could bang another man’s wife, but really, he honestly didn’t know how or when it came to this.  
Each event led him to think of a previous one and the one before that. He had spent so many hours in this useless exercise, thinking how he went against his own principles, and why he couldn’t bring himself to truly hate himself for it. The inconvenience was that he was feeling guilty about not feeling guilty at all.

Sho had known her for quite some time, though the way they met was fuzzy now. He thought the beginning of their relationship as it was now was the day he went to the house of her friend to tutor his little girl in math. Then the friend left them alone for a while and she smiled in a way he now knew it meant she wanted him. Then he had just smiled back nervously. He now knew what to do about that.

  
When he really thought about it, the whole thing made him feel dirty and worthless, being unable to pay his way through college and now using her to do it. Before their relationship reached this level, he tried to quit, before the kissing and the dry humping, but then she paid for his semester and he couldn’t do anything to prevent this from happening.

  
She came out from the bathroom fully dressed, her hair done in a ponytail while she fastened the buttons on her blouse. “I’ve got to run now, hon.”  
“Okay.” He was expecting it, since she never lingered after sex.

  
“I’ve got to pick up Masaru from my parents-in-law’s restaurant, before the dinner rush hour” She said as she sat on the bed and started putting on her shoes.  
“I understand Mrs. Aiba.” He didn’t need the excuse; the reminder of how wrong was all of this.

  
“It kills me…” She started saying as she walked to his side and planted a kiss on his temple “… how can you do all those nasty things with me and still call me that. I’ll call you, my love.” She finished walking out wiggling her hips and blowing a kiss to him from the doorframe.

  
He couldn’t believe how dirty and despicable that little comment had made him feel. He wanted to jump into the shower as soon as possible, but before doing so, he called Oh-chan, who was on standby. Since she always left the room paid for the night and these last days they had been pulling movie marathons after she left.

 

* * *

 

❀

 

The happy go lucky guy in the gray, salary-man-suit walked towards him and he held the door of the lift and said good night to him before turning away. He knew exactly who that was and he sighed as he made his way to the door of his apartment. Then he saw his door, the door the salary man had walked out from, and he couldn’t step further.

  
He hesitated as he looked at the bag of groceries hanging from his hand –groceries meaning several packs of instant ramen and a couple of onigiris–. But he couldn’t pass the chance, the timing was too perfect, so he knocked on the door and since he was probably still nude, he waited.

  
“Whore.” He said as soon as the door cracked open and he could see the tousled hair.

“Hello to you too, Nino.” He said stepping aside to let him in. Nino slid inside leaving his dirty sneakers on the genkan carelessly.

The leather instruments plus other sex toys were still lying around. He also could see he was preparing to disinfect them. He let himself into an unoccupied chair.

“So… he came back, didn’t he?” Nino asked casually watching Jun pour disinfectant to a bowl filled with water.

“Yes.” Was the dry answer he got. He had been very clear about how he felt about this particular client of Jun.

“I thought you were going to stop it.” Jun said nothing concentrating in cleaning around. “Did you fuck him again?” Nino asked incapable of beating around the bush any longer, but then waited for a couple of minutes for an answer before saying, “You did, huh?”

“Is there something you need?” he snapped finally looking him in the eyes.

“Did he pay you?” Jun averted his eyes again and walked towards the kitchen. Nino followed. “And that’s why you’re a whore”

“Just shut up. Okay?”

“He’s married, Jun.”

“I know,” He said taking some water from the fridge without looking at him.

“What’s going on with you?” Nino asked in a depressed tone, leaning to put his head on his shoulder. “You used to be the mature one, the safe one…” Jun agreed quietly before changing subjects.

“Are you going to feed me or did you just come by to nag me?” He said pointing at the bag still hanging from his hand.

* * *

 

✿

 

He took off his previously loosened tie as soon as he had got rid of his shoes on the genkan. He could hear the little feet running towards him and it made him smile as he opened his arms to receive the half-naked boy.

“Daddy… Daddy!” the boy called him as he jumped to escape from his mother’s grip and into his father’s embrace.

“What are you doing half naked in the hallway?” He said in an almost reproachful tone and walked towards his wife to greet her with a light peck on the lips.

“We were waiting for you, papa!” Masaru said as he captured his dad’s face and turned his attention back to himself. This made him chuckle.

“I know. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here earlier.” He said as he led the way back to his boy’s bedroom where apparently his wife tried to make him put on his PJs.

“You should be good to mom, you know?” He said in a tone that suggested that he was mad, but it was still tender and loving.

“Me and grandma made her a necklace!” He said as he jumped out of his father’s arms and resumed putting on his pajama. He turned to her and saw the dyed pasta necklace around her neck. With a proud smirk on her face, she lifted her hair to show it better.

“That’s pretty Ma-chan.”

“Thanks dad!” the boy said beaming as he turned to his parents, now completely dressed.

“Now’s time to sleep” He said guiding the kid to the bed by the shoulders.

“I don’t wanna!” He tried to run away but he was unable to escape the firm yet gentle touch.

“You have to sleep so you can be strong and healthy in school tomorrow.” He said kneeling before him and smiling.

“You have to sleep if you want to get tall and handsome like papa.” His wife finally stepped up to help.

After a few minutes, Masaru was in bed and his light off. The parents walked up the hallway and got to their room where they started undressing, not without locking their door first. Masaru was now in the age when he wanted to know everything and asked a lot of questions, and they didn’t want to get caught in a situation they wouldn’t like to explain to the little boy.

“Do you want to take a bath, Masaki?” The wife said putting carefully a golden chain with a heart charm inside a jewelry box. “Oh wait,” she continued before he had the chance to answer. “I see you already had one…”

  
“Why don’t you take one, sweetie?” He retorted turning around as his shirt slid down his arms “Oh, you already did too…” he continued with a little smirk on his face.

She smiled back then walked towards him wrapping her arms around his waist. “His soap smells good…,” she whispered against his chest. He kissed her hair and hugged her back.

They stayed like that, in silence before Masaki lifted her chin and kissing her slowly, much like the way Jun liked it, even when he knew she liked it a little desperate and forceful, eventually catching up with her pace as they stumbled onto bed.

* * *

 

✾

 

At first, the young waiter didn’t know who was the guy that used to sit in the corner by the window. The guy was mostly alone when he had his computer with him. Sometimes he brought girls or his friend, the long, pretty dude. Then one of his co-workers told him who he was and he realized he also knew the name.

Sho liked to read his column in the paper. He read it too, to be able to know what Sho was going on and on about. It was weird; he always had imagined the guy to be middle aged, fat and pale. Sho laughed when he told him he had only got the pale part right.

Today, he was by the window and alone as usual, barely looking up from the screen of his netbook. The waiter put the latte he ordered on the tray before starting walking towards the journalist, who moved his netbook a little so he could put the cup in front of him.

“Thanks” he said with a smile.

“You’re welcome, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?” The waiter recited automatically as he always did, and then waited for a couple of seconds before turning around and walking away.

“There is…” He was a little surprised because he always ordered and then never talked again to the waiters except to say thank you. Then he looked at the nametag pinned to his chest “There is, Satoshi.”

“Yes, sir. What can I do for you?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, sir.”

“It’s a little personal.” He blushed a little and shrugged as he nodded. “Have you ever been in love?”

Satoshi stared blankly at his costumer who was examining him in detail. He might have looked as he didn’t give a damn, but in reality he was actually giving it a good thought. Then he spoke slowly. “I guess I haven’t.”

The man sighed, “Yeah, you look like the type…” He said almost to himself, making him frown, then he added, “How old are you?”

“I’ll be twenty in November”

“You see…” but the waiter couldn’t hear anymore since his manager called him back to work. He shot the writer an apologetic look before going away. The journalist kept talking to him every time he got close, and even ordered a slice of pie he hardly touched just to keep him coming back to ask him questions.

Next Monday his column was about how young people couldn’t fall in love and how it was a trouble for modern society. The waiter went to his best friend to tell him about how he helped to write that piece, but Sho didn’t have much to say about it even when he usually had a lot to say about whatever Ninomiya wrote. Satoshi figured it was all because of his drama with the older lady.

 

* * *

 

✽

 

The evening breeze blew on their faces and Jun pulled his jacket a little tighter around his chest before sighing loudly. Nino shielded himself from the cold remaining a little behind his friend’s back. It felt too chilly for the time of the year and they still had a two more blocks to walk. They were probably already a little late by now, and Jun hoped for the girls to be late too.

This. The dating, the girls, it was something he didn’t want to do. But he really needed to get his friend out of his case. So he went along with him.  
He could see the girls through the café’s window, when they arrived to the point they were supposed to meet. Nino said Matsumoto-san was a therapist, and he answered, “couples therapy” when he’s asked what kind of patients he treated, making Nino snigger.

They took them for a walk that eventually led them to ask them for a drink in Nino’s flat. His own apartment was out of the question because the living room had been turned into a place for his business. The evening and the night that followed were amusing and pleasant, the girls weren’t boring, so Jun was enjoying himself a lot.

Nino played his guitar and the girls sang with him. One of them was a back singer for a series of artists. The other one was an employee from the first one’s agency. When night was deep over Tokyo, Nino drove the singer to his bedroom leaving Jun and the other girl in the couch whispering into each other’s ear.

Soon Jun was pressed warm and firm against her body, reaching up for her brief breasts squeezing them over the blouse. She opened her legs a bit when his knee dug between hers. His hands kept busy, exploring her small and tender body at first over the clothes and then starting to undress her. His fingers played with the hem of her panties, feeling her breathing halt and then get ragged when he finally let his index go inside her. Her hips moved sinuously as he licked her neck and tried to lift her blouse.

She pushed him away then, looked around, kind of searching for her friend. Had their breathing been quiet enough they’d have been able to hear her moans coming from the bedroom. They didn’t. “I’m sorry,” she said at last looking away and rearranging her clothes. She was probably realizing her friend was going to take a while longer. “I already have a boyfriend.”

To say he was annoyed was a blatant lie. He felt a little frustrated though, not because he actually wanted to fuck her, but because now he was going to take care of himself and it meant he was going to think about him to get it done. Nino would get mad if he knew, good thing his friend wasn’t a mind reader.

After a few moments of silence, she pulled herself next to him, and nuzzled his cheek before sliding to the floor until she was on her knees in front of him. He didn’t press on any further, but her delicate hands pushed his knees apart before she worked his belt and pants undone. Taking him slowly into her mouth, watching him under her fake eyelashes, she sucked him off.

Jun thought it was bad when Masaki’s face popped into his mind, even if she was making these little noises with her throat, and her hands were grabbing his thighs… if it was his client, submissive Masaki, he’d be groaning with his low, nasal voice and his hands would be tied behind his back. He was way better at sucking than her too.

  
He spilled to the memory of his tongue playing with his foreskin. She stood up suddenly running to the bathroom to spit and wash her mouth. Jun was left on the couch cursing Aiba for haunting him even now, like this.

 

* * *

 

❥

 

The breathing was ragged against her ear, and she was loving it. The same way she loved his post teenage skin and the desperate way he clung to her waist. Sho made her feel young, not that she was old, but in a way, both Masaki and Masaru made her feel tired, and thinned, like whiskey with too much water.

For a second it occurred to her that this shouldn’t be happening. Not behind the kitchen door, anyways. Then his hand stroked her back and lingered on her ass as he pulled closer making his leg give her some chills, and she forgot all what decency and common sense dictated.

“S-stop” he said when her hand dived inside his loose jeans and her fingers rubbed his erection. Reiko noticed how her hips had been moving on their own now, that Sho was still and he held her flush against himself.

“I want your cock” She sighed, feeling the tinge of naughtiness the word echoed towards his body as it rolled out of her mouth.

“My roommate is in the other room, and this door won’t lock” he said, but still didn’t release her or push her away.

“I’m so… wet,” she said guiding his hand between her legs, “I want it now.” She added palming his bulge.

“We can’t.”

“Yes we can, you just have to be quick”. She said rushing to undo his pants and take his cock out. He shuddered and did nothing else but to offer an excuse.

“I don’t have any condoms.”

“It’s okay I’m on the pill.” She said lowering her panties letting them land on the floor. “It’s fine ‘m not ill.” She offered when he didn’t do anything. “Or are you?” she asked suddenly scared but he shook his head promptly. “Fuck me, please, I need it inside, please… please…”

It was really quick once he had gone inside. She shook uncontrollably once he started to move feeling reaching her orgasm soon and he didn’t last long either.

She put her panties on her purse, now regretting the come falling out of her. As she left, she waved goodbye to the roommate, who had the sketchbook on his thighs and had his headphones on.

 

* * *

 

❆

 

Satoshi pretended not to be listening —he put on his headset but didn’t turn on the ipod. It was because he was curious, very curious about her. In a way, he couldn’t believe a grown woman who acted like a teenage boy existed. This was turning out to be one of the most arousing experiences of his life. Maybe it was because of the way Sho tried to respect him. Or the way they tried to whisper failing with their ragged breath. Or more probably the thought of how close they were to him since he only had to push the kitchen door to see them. Maybe all of the above.

He fought the need to touch himself keeping his own hands gripping the sketchbook tightly and trying to imagine what was really going on in the other room.  
It ended soon, and then she left waving at him. He barely acknowledged her with a nod before she walked out the door afraid she might notice the hard on in his pants.

“I’m sorry,” Sho said stepping out of the kitchen and Ohno grunted, wishing his friend would go straight to the shower so he could seek some privacy to get rid of his problem. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated as he sat down next to him.

“Don’t worry.” He said trying to keep secret the state he was in but noticing in Sho’s face that he had not succeeded in it, so he put the sketchbook aside and stood up to keep himself from further embarrassment.

Then he was being held by the wrist, and the touch of the heated skin against his own sent shivers up and down his spine. “Can I help you?” it was such a weird thing to say, it sounded like a waiter ready to take his order. It almost made him chuckle when he imagined himself saying ‘a blowjob to go please’ but the hand closed tighter against his flesh and he couldn’t joke about it anymore. His lack of response made his friend let go and turn away, “I’m sorry, I must seem a creep…” he rambled for a few seconds before Ohno stopped him.

“It’s okay. I got it.” He made himself say before parting for the toilet.

The worse thing was he came to the thought of his best friend, childhood playmate, and now roommate swallowing his come.

 

* * *

 

❂

 

He couldn’t help but smile when the guy walked in, even if he avoided looking like he was waiting for him. This wasn’t the first time the youth came by only to see him, but it still made his cynical heart go alive again each time, and the day seemed brighter after he left.

The kid was a little younger than the cute waiter with the awesome butt was, and said waiter was the one who introduced them. Now he was thankful for that, even if he wouldn’t admit it under any circumstances.

Sho was smart and determined, and Nino enjoyed both the freshness and innocence, since he missed that kind of biased view of the world. The years had made him know things that he could not un-know, un-see or un-do, and it made him feel a little bitter.

The guy sat across the table smiling at him, his cheeks were burning red from running and his lips dry, he must’ve known he was already very late, and that the writer would leave anytime soon.  Satoshi put the latte on the table smiling at him. Nino felt a little lost in the conversation when his eyes followed the waiter’s cute little butt until he was out of sight.

 

* * *

 

★

 

It was late by then, the TV shot light to their faces. Satoshi snored softly as he lay next to him and the room seemed to spin a little less quickly than before. He hadn’t paid attention to the movie for the last thirty minutes or so, while he felt the effects of the alcohol wear down and the tiredness fill in instead. Sho avoided looking at it directly, as if it could disappear, but the truth the damn thing haunted him, still sitting on the small table where she left it before leaving. It looked so innocently still in its box.

The reality was, he did need it for school, his life would be a lot  easier now…, but he never ever intended to ask for it to Reiko. He enjoyed their escapades, he had feelings for her, he did, maybe not exactly love, but at least he cared about her. The things that made him feel dirty as hell were the gifts and the money, because not only it made him feel like a street-walker, but because they also made him feel like he had no choice, that meeting her, and fucking her weren’t options, just obligations. He hated it.

Satoshi snored particularly loud interrupting this doomed train of thoughts. Sho smiled at the peaceful face, glad for the distraction. His hand started moving on its own, and even if he had enough time and conscience to stop it, he didn’t, poking the round cheek with his fingers.

“Not that different from when you’re awake” he mumbled amused. His friend stirred closer to him and passed his hand over his legs, embracing them.

“It’s going to be okay, Sho-kun.” He mumbled and for a moment, the student wasn’t sure if, or what his friend had said until he spoke again, “Stop fretting about it.”

Sho didn’t move, feeling his friend’s arm tighten around his legs, and his face against his thigh. He moved and lay on the bed next to his friend hugging Satoshi back with his heart racing. But it was a different kind of racing than when he was with Reiko. Sho dismissed it sobbing softly, wetting his friend’s t-shirt for a little while before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

♤

 

Jun finished tying his shoelace and straightened up. Masaki was surely taking his time to arrive and every second it passed, he thought a new excuse to leave and stand him up. His body refused to move from there, though. His heart seemed to break when he started thinking about passing this opportunity to be with him, after being apart for a little over three weeks. Nino had picked up the reason of his mood swings, even before he did.

He sighed passing to the next song in his ipod. He listened for the first few seconds before rolling his finger to pass to the next song again, and again, and again, until he had no choice but accept that he wasn’t in the mood to listen to music and put the thing away.

“A dominant shouldn’t tolerate tardiness.” He thought, but then again he was dying to see, touch, and punish his ass. The lateness could be a nice excuse to hurt him.

Nino said he was using him as a whore and that he had no feelings for him. He knows better. Not that he would ever tell Nino how he knew, besides that spark in his eye each time he cried, begged or cursed, was still there. And because every time, after the scene, while in the aftercare, he would cling to him as if he’d die if he didn’t. Jun smiled to himself remembering.

Somehow, Nino got into his head, and reminded him that Masaki has a wife and a kid. The thought is enough to bring him back to reality, because he knew Masaki would never ever leave his family. Not for him, not for anybody else.

Jun gathered the will to walk away when he felt the touch on his shoulder, so he turned to face him. Masaki blinded him with a smile, making him unable to be mad or to leave.

* * *

 

✵

 

He still wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he invited both under aged guys to his house and then letting them get this drunk. Sho, the younger one lay in oblivion on the armchair sleeping deep after a long diatribe about how wrong the article he wrote about people not falling in love anymore was. He humored the student arguing back and forth, but in the end the kid was drunk and he wasn’t making any sense, so he stopped.

  
Poor kid.

  
Satoshi had let slip that Sho was playing hooker for an older lady. The waiter had drunk a little less than his friend, but still was not much sober than him, and now he swayed in front of the stereo holding the glass of whiskey like a lover’s hand. Nino chuckled from the sofa where he had just considered his argument with the student won, because the other had ‘deserted’ the discussion due the alcohol.

Nino hadn’t had too much to drink, barely a watered down glass of whiskey; so being drunk wasn’t exactly a pretext to do what he did next. He walked to the kid and started swaying with him getting closer each time. Then he traced the tanned face with his thumbs as he cupped the head in his hands. Satoshi looked at him with an embarrassed expression that Nino found extra-cute. Then he leaned closer to him, slowly enough to give him time to tell him that he wasn’t gay, that he didn’t liked him or do anything else to stop him.

Satoshi just leaned in to meet his kiss halfway as he grabbed Nino’s hips to keep him from stop dancing, following the music’s rhythm and bringing their bodies together. Nino’s pulse rung inside his ears as he felt the younger one’s body pressed against his getting as hard as he could feel himself. He had to step back and breath to be able to keep his lust controlled before chasing him away.

They made out for a while as they danced slowly to some songs that weren’t. When the journalist couldn’t take it anymore, he took the younger man’s hand and led him to the bedroom. He turned around to give him his most practiced smile, the one that said that it was okay as it was seductive. Then he noticed, it was a mere twinge in Satoshi’s face as they walked by the armchair where Sho still slept, but it was all it took to wash his desire and lust away, just enough to let his brain function properly again.

“You liar” Nino said as he let go of the hand and stepped away from him and towards the front door.

“Huh?” the kid looked confused and tried to follow him, getting closer again but Nino pushed him away, gently.

“You said you had never been in love.” After he said that, he could see a grimace on the kid’s face that seemed to be a reflection of his inner mess. “You can sleep in my bed… I’ll be back in the morning to take you both home.” Nino said as he was putting on his old sneakers.

When the sun rose, Nino held Jun tighter, still coiled around him.

* * *

 

✺

Jun sat at his kitchen waiting. Meeting Masaki wasn’t anything new, but what he was about to do, was – at least in their relationship. Today he was on time and Jun smiled to himself as he opened the door. Masaki was wearing his usual salary man suit, with that disheveled look that said he had worked all day.

For some moments, after the door closed behind him, Masaki didn’t say a thing, he just stood there, looking dumbfounded. Jun fidgeted a little, this was the first time wearing his normal street clothes and not the dominant leather or latex outfit as he met him inside the flat.

Masaki finally started taking off his shoes, but he was stopped halfway by Jun’s kiss. Just like that no begging, no tears, no aftercare, just a sloppy but sweet kiss, as he planned. Jun knew it could be awkward, they never done this without those things before, and it seemed that the lack of the usual protocol was making this confusing for Masaki, and Jun could see it on his face. He nodded expectantly, like asking what he thought about it.

Raising an eyebrow, he stared back before Jun couldn’t take it anymore and leaned in once more to kiss him, this time backing him against a wall and pressing his body against his. This is when he started to kiss back shyly. Jun smiled and guided his hands to wrap around his waist and then holding him by the shoulders. Masaki grew bolder squeezing him against himself as they kissed.

Then Jun slowed down halting eventually, his nose grazing Masaki’s and breathing heavy. He dipped his tongue once more into his mouth before getting apart, disentangling himself still delaying it  as much as he could, taking a wee step back, then another until he was holding him only by his arms, then below his elbows, wrists, hands and finally only their fingers, then nothing.

Jun shot him a glance that he hoped looked loving, longing or something along those lines, before turning around to walk to his bedroom, unable to stop himself from looking back at Masaki one more time to invite him along.

Jun started stripping quickly once inside the room. Worst-case scenario he’d take a cold shower and call Nino so they could get smashed… waiting in front of his bed, panic started to swallow him in the time –not even a minute– Masaki took before going inside. Neither did anything, just looked at each other. Masaki started to undress too, ripping a few buttons in the process, stumbling around as he approached him. Jun chuckled when he had to catch him to prevent for him to go face first against his dresser.

  
They took their time, once they got on the bed things went even slower, sticky and a little languid. Masaki was spread on top of Jun as he licked, sucked or nibbled on his body. It was still Jun who called the shots, though; deciding when and how he’d start to prepare the other man and after that when to enter him even if he was freely begging for him to start.    

Riding him, Masaki licked his lips that had gone dry after moaning and gasping so long. He was watching Jun so intently, the latter had to grab onto his hips to make him stop moving, since he didn’t want to come yet. Masaki sort of blurted it out -his legs shaking at either side of Jun’s body- unable to control himself, Jun couldn’t believe what he just heard but then the man repeated it now garnishing it with ‘Oh god’ and ‘so much’ and his voice sounded much like his begging voice.

“Me too…” he said pushing him so he started to move again. Jun watched him for a little while then took the untouched cock in to his hand and pumped it.

Breathing heavy, they lay on the bed motionless, just feeling each other, until Jun pressed his face against his shoulder and said, “You’re not paying me anymore… if you meant what you said, you won’t pay me ever again…” Masaki smiled and pushed himself up just enough to see him.

“Can we still do the other stuff?” he asked serious but with the smile still playing on his lips.

“Yeah…” Jun smiled back and lifted his hands to push back his hair pulling it a little bit.

“Okay…” his smile grew brighter and he laughed.

“What...?” Jun asked before grazing his lips against Masaki’s.

“Can we have a proper date then?” Jun laughed too, overtaken by his feelings he hugged him very tightly before answering, “Yes”.

* * *

 

☃

 

Nino contemplated his open door from his sofa as he was downing a beer. Painting his door had been something that occurred to him after Jun asked him to stand by and wait for him to call. Finally his friend decided to take some action regarding his client, and he was going to be there to support him. Jun said something about things going right or wrong. Right now he was just expecting a message from him, telling him to go in, or that everything was okay. The phone hadn’t rung, not with the mail ringtone anyway. Since then he had received a call from his editor, that he ignored, and he was confident he could avoid answering ‘till tomorrow. He had also ignored a couple of calls from Ohno, the cute waiter. Now, he was actually regretting not answering the young lad.

He had seen him go inside Jun’s place, that’s why he decided to paint his door today –even if he had been avoiding doing so for the last three weeks–, to see him. Now he stuck his head out the door trying to listen to what was going on in the neighboring apartment, but he sighed when he remembered Jun had soundproofed his place because of his business. He briefly wondered if he could hear something from the balcony, but pushed away the thought. They had taken so long, that things were probably okay, or at least they must have been finding a way to work it out. Nino looked at the latest call he ignored from Satoshi and pushed the button to call back.

  
“Ninomiya-san… Thank god” the voice on the other end of the line sounded strained but relieved, Nino just made a sound as an answer before the waiter kept talking, “ I’m sorry to bother you, but you said we could call you if we ever needed something, and well… now we’re in… kind of…” The writer let him ramble for a while enjoying his too cute anxiousness.

“It’s okay.” He said as he decided to put the boy out of his misery. “What’s up?”

“It’s Sho-kun… we went to a karaoke, he received a call from the lady I told you about, and disappeared for like half an hour and now he’s so drunk… I can’t take him home on my own… Sorry to…”

“Where are you now?” He said, interrupting him before he could enter into ramble-mode again.

He wrote down the address before taking his keys and walking out the door, thinking Jun would probably okay now. They certainly had taken their time, and he was pretty sure they were fucking right now so he just locked carefully to not get any paint to his clothes and walked out the building.

 

* * *

 

☺

 

World ceased to be important like over an hour and some minutes ago: from Reiko, her husband and her son; school and a bunch of square old men who called themselves educators; his parents urging him to stop hanging out with someone who wouldn’t want to do anything of his life but being a waiter – good thing they didn’t know about Reiko –; it all began to come apart from his heart, and stopped bothering him so much.

  
Now he lay on a Karaoke’s bench, thinking about the things he had done on karaoke’s benches before, starting to freak out about having his cheek pressed against the cushion. The problem was, his body wasn’t responding as he’d wish, so he stayed with his face against the disgusting surface.

Satoshi was talking on the phone, and he found out he didn’t care who he was talking to. It was like the nth call he had made since he got back, and stumbled to the place he was laying now.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he certainly wasn’t in the karaoke booth anymore, and now he was moving. Sho opened his eyes, he was somewhere familiar, though. The gray seats, the dark carpet with the messy cables of a number of gadgets around the area of the two front seats, it all resembled Ninomiya’s car. A phone rang, and he saw the small, pale hand reach for the phone but didn’t answer, he handed it to the other side. Another hand took it, this he recognized as Oh-chan’s.

“It says, ‘we are going on a date.’ And a smiley with a heart.” He heard his childhood friend say and then Ninomiya sighed.

“Would you write a message for me?” He couldn’t see either of their faces but Oh-chan must have just nodded. “Right now? Weren’t you getting busy?” The younger laughed, and it made him a little uneasy, to know his friend enjoying himself with the writer.

He shifted a little, feeling how the alcohol hadn’t worn out enough to let him sit. So he just stayed there, listening to a few awkward interactions. It’s mostly Oh-chan who’s awkward, Nino laughs, but he can’t quite understand what they’re talking about. Then they’re in silence, and he can see how Ohno stretches his hand to put the phone in the place it was before and then continue slithering until it is grabbing onto Ninomiya’s thigh.

His feelings were in a blender, turning into a very rabid pressure at the pit of his stomach. He clenched his jaws and tried to get up once more. But he couldn’t he just watched as Oh-chan’s fingers tightened for a bit and then relaxed on top of the jeans, just above the knee. Then Ninomiya let go of the wheel and put his hand over Ohno’s, and took it tenderly, before taking it away from his leg and put it on the younger’s lap squeezing it tenderly before releasing it and going back to the wheel. It was a relief, kind of, though the feeling in his stomach, the pressure, wouldn’t subside, and then he knew it wasn’t because of what was happening but the warning before his body tried and succeeded getting rid of his dinner and drinks on the car’s carpet.

* * *

 

❁

 

Nino felt warm and smooth against his skin that morning, and the light seeping through the bedspread he used to cover his window felt not so good in his eyes. Ohno smiled to himself when he noticed how the writer’s face was so cute when he slept. He made himself stop staring and decided to put on some sweatpants before checking Sho up, but he wasn’t on his futon, and he wasn’t in the living room, so he went to the bathroom to find him sleeping on the floor besides the toilet.

Ohno sighed pondering whether he should help him to the futon or leave him there. He opted for leaving him there, thinking he probably would wake up if he tried to move him and he wouldn’t have coffee or medicine to give him.

The whole place was messy, and he couldn’t feel at ease at their kitchen anymore, not after Sho fucked ‘that woman’ against a counter. He didn’t know which one, but he wasn’t going to ask either. He sighed as he prepared the coffee maker. At least his other crush finally understood he wanted him and stayed the night. It was a little frustrating though; he wouldn’t go all the way, and it had to do with Sho.

The apartment was quiet, even the usual urban noise seemed subdued. The clock pinned to the fridge’s door showed it wasn’t long before 10. He looked for the medication, and put it on a counter waiting for the coffee to be ready. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the door swing open. It was just Sho, a disheveled, raccoon eyed, stinky Sho with an ashy skin, but still just Sho.

“Come on… I’ve got the medicine ready… here, drink some water.” Ohno whispered as he turned away to fill a glass with water. Sho went into the kitchen, letting the door swing close and then sway on its hinges a couple of times before closing. The older one smiled when his friend obediently took the water and the couple of pills he put in his hand. “Want some coffee?”

The silence was comfortable enough as they drank coffee leaning against the cabinets, their shoulders touching. “Hangover isn’t that bad.” Sho said in a flat tone, Satoshi only nodded and made a small sound, before finding himself entrapped between his friend’s arms.

“You stink Sho…” He complained as he tried to hold his breath but did not push him away for a bit. The waiter just lifted his hand to pat him a couple of times.

“Go and take a shower, I’ll make breakfast.”

* * *

 

❀

 

It was late Sunday morning; both hubby and son were still sleeping. Reiko had been up since an hour or so ago. She should be readying breakfast, doing a little house chores; but even if she was trying hard to concentrate, her hand phone kept drawing her attention. She wanted to call him again.

She knew he had turned off his phone after he left the karaoke booth, and she didn’t blame him for being mad, she just wanted to apologize, to tell him that it was okay and he didn’t have to do it… but his phone wasn’t on yet and she sighed.

“G’morning…” Masaki’s sleepy voice startled her, and resumed the breakfast making.

“Wanna have breakfast, hon?” She said turning away from him as he drank some water.

“Sure.” They stayed in silence for a little while, she made breakfast trying very hard not to notice her telephone on a counter. “Is anything wrong sweetie?”

“No.” She said coldly as she continued to prepare the ingredients for her kickass omuraisu.

“You know you can talk to me, right? Even if it’s about him. You can talk to me, Reiko.”

She continued to cook in silence, Masaki gets coffee ready by her side.

“I made him mad last night.” She said quietly as her husband poured a cup of coffee.

“What happened?” He said conversationally as he leaned on the counter next to her.

“I told him… I… I made him feel cheap…” She answered nervously, avoiding to look at him.

“Mh… so? apologize…”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It never is.” He whispered hugging her from behind and kissing her hair. “But is all you can do, isn’t it?”

She leaned into his embrace and sighed before answering a little reluctantly, “Yes.”

“Just give him time…” She nodded before pushing him away gently to avoid burning breakfast. “Let’s take Masaru to the park later, so you can take your mind off of things, okay?”

“Yeah…” She was in silence for a little while, then her cell phone captured her attention again so she asked, “Talk to me about your date, what kinky stuff did he do to you this time?”

“No kinks, this time.” Reiko stopped what she was doing to look at him with seriousness staining her face, she had known that Masaki had feelings for him, the Dominant for hire, but they never had done anything vanillaish. “Is that wrong?”

“No, I guess not.” She reminded herself that she also had feelings for Sho, and both were okay if they were still in love with this family. “He’s hot, isn’t he?” Reiko went back to cooking just in time to salvage breakfast and start serving it.

“Yeah…” Masaki answered smiling shyly. They stayed in silence until she finished serving and they both brought food to the table before they started eating.

“To what park are we going?”

* * *

 

✿

 

When Nino woke up, he was alone on the bed, and for a couple of seconds he forgot where he was. Then the memory was as fresh as if it just happened, the way Satoshi had offered to clean his clothes, and they put Sho on his bed and how they had taken a shower together and how the waiter had made the first move, and how he hadn’t had the will nor the desire to stop. His skin was youthful and wet under his hands, as he lay him on the bed and he trembled as Nino covered him with his own body.

At the end Satoshi had begged. He hadn’t complied. Nino didn’t oblige to his lust or Satoshi’s, he knew it was wrong so he let him come in his mouth and he had come rubbing himself against his thigh. The younger one had pouted as they got ready to sleep, Nino ignored him.

Now moral hangover was almost unbearable. He noticed the noise of the shower running and shifted under the comfortable sheet, until he was on his back, looking at the ceiling, as he gathered the energy and courage to get up and face him, and to face his roommate who would know what happened because he had to get his clothes from the dryer.

Satoshi was drinking coffee as he drew something in a sketching pad. The TV was showing MTV idly to no one. Nino stepped out of the bedroom and the waiter looked more concentrated than he had never looked in all the months Nino had watched him in the café, he noticed him standing there and smiled.

“I’ll get your clothes, wait a sec.” He said before going to the laundry room/toilet next to the bathroom. Nino did, and he took the chance to take a peek at the sketch the waiter was doing before he interrupted.

It was himself. Somewhat caricaturized and funny, but definitely him. The whole situation made him feel stupid, really, really stupid, since now, with almost thirty years old and with enough life experience behind him to write a soft-core version of a marquis de Sade book, he still found the feeling alien and stinging like a paper cut, sitting on the back of his mind.

He smiled at the drawing and Satoshi’s voice startled him, “Your clothes” He said, quietly handing them to him.

“I’ve got to take the car to the cleaner.” He said casually walking towards the bedroom, Satoshi nodded numbly. “I told Jun I’d go with him to the park and run a lap.” He continued as he stood by the doorframe, turning his face to the boy but not meeting his gaze. “Maybe you can come with us and then we can go to my place and try it again.”

Ohno lifted his face and met his eyes, bright and so childlike, Nino had to fight the impulse to pounce on him right there. He was more successful once the waiter was out of sight.

 

* * *

 

♥

The kid was happily skipping on the park’s path looking behind now and then to see if his father was still behind him also skipping with a big smile on his face. Masaki followed having a blast. Since he had taught Masaru how to play follow the leader, the boy wanted to play it every moment they had the time to do it, and it made the father proud.

  
Though, this time it had been the father’s idea to play, he needed to give Reiko some time, since at last her phone rang. He winked at her as he took Masaru away from her, giving her privacy so they could make up.

The shy but content smile on her face as she sat at a bench watching them play told him that things were all right. He had sort of started to feel some affection for the guy, since he had made Reiko more happy than he had ever been able to. And that’s why they both were perfect for each other, they felt like family, and at some point they even had been in love with each other, right now they only were in love with the family they’d built.

Masaru seemed to have made a new friend so he retired to sit with his wife. They stared at their son in silence for a while. The screams from other kids, parents and candy sellers floated through the air. It was a nice day: sunny but not too hot, Masaki held her hand tenderly.

“Is everything okay now?”

“Mh…” she nodded, her smile getting wider. “I want to meet him… your master.”

“Make an appointment,” He said, smirking and looking at her sideways.

“Mh… well I don’t really want to meet him… I just wanna see him, put a face on the fantasy.”

“Mh…” They kept in silence once more, until Masaru grew tired and went to them to ask for something to drink.

When Masaki went for drinks while Reiko watched over Masaru, he saw them. The first one he recognized was Jun’s neighbor, the one who was always making him faces. Then he noticed Jun, as pretty as always, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand, and accepting a bottle of water from another guy, a younger one. He smiled to himself and put a bill into the vending machine, getting a couple of water bottles and a tea one, before turning back and looking for Jun. Their eyes met for a moment and they smiled. Masaki turned away and saw his wife and kid walking towards him.

  
“What do you want to drink? I’ve got tea and water?” He asked the boy, but he already knew he’d choose the water. 

They started to get back to the playground. The boy ran a few feet ahead, while his parents walked hand in hand. “Did you mean it?” Masaki said and for a moment he watched her confused brow. “That you wanted to meet him?” She nodded. “He’s the one in the purple tracksuit next to the vending machine.” He said before running to the kid who now was too far away from his parents.


End file.
